kayonzfandomcom-20200213-history
KAYON.Z Wiki
KAYON.Z (aka''' KAY '''his real name is Unknown) is a YouTube and Smule artist. He isn't very popular on YouTube and his identity is a secret for people. He sing Japanese and English covers on Smule and after that he post it on his YouTube Chanel. He use original lyrics or lyrics written by other artist. KAYON isn't very popular, but his voice is gentile and cute. Although he work with others artist from Smule (Yogi_Pon or Others) but he never upload collabs on YouTube until now. His voice has a characteristic stability, clarity, and brilliance along with a certain bounce to it. His three most popular covers on Smule are "ME! ME! ME!" (Yogi_Pon collab), "Freely Tomorrow" (Collab) "Yume Miru Sunrise", (Single), "Yumemiteta no Atashi" (Collab) and "Collorful TV Size" (Collab) He also make instrumental with lyrics for Smule! Affiliations and Collaboration Projects He collab with various artist from Sing and always Make good Covers. List of Covered Songs On YouTube # "Heikousen" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.13) # "Yume Miru Sunrise" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.17) # "KiLLER LADY" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.20) Songs on Smule # "Recover Decoration" - Japanese ver.- (2017.01.27) First Recording on Smule~ (+Collab) # "Steins;Gate" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.27) (+Collab) # "Mousou Express" -English ver.- (2017.01.28) (+Collab) # "Uso No Hibana" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.29) (+Collab) # "Depatures" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.28) (+Collab) # "Giagntic O.T.N." - Japanese Ver.- (2017.01.29) (+Collab) # "Copycat" -English Ver.- (2017.01.30) (+Collab) # "Ikanaide" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.01) (Single) # "Ao Haru Ride" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Sweet Parade" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Masked BitcH" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Uncontrorablle" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Signal Graph" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "ME! ME! ME!" - Japaneste Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Samishii Kamisama" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Kimi Ni Todoke" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.03) (+Collab) # "Karakuri Pierrot" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.04) (+Collab) # "Colorful" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.05) (+Collab) # "Kisaragi Attention" - Japanese Ver. - (2017.02.04) (+Collab) # "Okochama Sensou" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.05) (+Collab) <3 # "Irony" - Japanese Ver.- (2013.02.06) (+Collab) <3 # "Harukimodoki" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (+Collab) # "Renai Circulation" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (Single) <3 # "STYX HELIX" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Untravel" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Freely Tomorrow" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Rising Hope" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.07) (+Collab) <3 # "Cliber's High!" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.03.08) (+Collab) # "Drop Pop Candy" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.08) (+Collab) # "Hikaru Nara" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.08) (+Collab) <3 # "CLICK - Nisekoi" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.06) (+Collab) <3 # "Samishii Kamisama" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.09) (+Collab) <3 OMG # "Mind Brand" -English Ver. Lyrics - (2017.02.09) (+Collab) # "Yumemiteta No Atashi" - Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.10) (+Collab) <3 # "Hello, How Are You?" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.13) (+Collab) <3 So much cuteness # "Sweet & Sweet Cherry" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.14) (Single for Collab) <3 Too Much Cuteness *^* # "Kyoran Hey Kids!" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.14) (+Collab) <3 # "Yume Miru Sunrise" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.17) (Single) OMGGGGGG <3 # "Two Voices One Song" -Japanese Ver.- (2017.02.18) (+Collab) <3 # "KiLLER LADY" -Japanese Ver.-(2017.02.20) (Single) <3 Discography -No albums Trivia * He like REOL music (Source: Comments) * Probably is friend with Yogi_Pon (Comments from Sing) External Links * Twitter * Facebook Category:Browse